In recent years it has become increasingly obvious that there is a need for alternative, community-based treatment programs for delinquent and pre-delinquent youths. Thus, since 1967 we have been developing and evaluating a Teaching-Family model program at Achievement Place, a community-based, community directed, family-style, behavior-modification, group-home treatment program for six to eight adjudicated adolescents. The Achievement Place program is administered by two teaching-parents (a married couple) who have been specially trained to operate the program and to teach the youths more appropriate behavior. The treatment program is designed to provide a maximum amount of motivation and instruction to the youths when they first enter the program then, as the youths develop skills and self-control, the structured elements of the program are reduced and replaced by a more natural set of feedback conditions. The youths all come from the local community and the teaching-parents work with the youths' parents and teachers to solve the youth's problems at home and at school and to prepare the youths for their eventual return to their natural homes. The results of the Achievement Place program indicate that it is effective in correcting a number of social, academic, pre-vocational, and self-care behavior problems while the youths are in the treatment program. In addition, the youths who have participated in the program show a greater reduction in offenses during treatment then a sampled comparable youths who were placed in group homes not based on the Teaching-Family model. The proposed research program is designed to continue the refinement and evaluation of the treatment procedures, to continue the active dissemination of the program by providing technical assistance to communities and state agencies, to continue to collect follow-up data on the youths who have left the program.